deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha-152
ALPHA-152 (アルファ-152, Arufa-152) is the main final boss in Dead or Alive 4. A product of Project ALPHA-152, it is one of the many clones of Kasumi that was created by Victor Donovan, and the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, made to destroy the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, and possibly the world. The plan failed after the clan invaded the DOATEC's headquarters. __TOC__ History After the first Dead or Alive Tournament ended, Kasumi was captured by the DOATEC, and was used a subject for an experiment known as "Project ALPHA-152" - a project that created the ultimate fighter using the DNA of the best martial artist in the world, who at the time was Kasumi, as she won the tournament. The project was successful, and although Kasumi either escaped or was set free, DOATEC had samples of her DNA, and started to make multiple clones of Kasumi, including Kasumi Alpha. Dead or Alive 4 After producing many clones, ALPHA-152 was the last product of the project's experiment. It has the more inhuman creation, and emulates Kasumi's fighting style, but with twice the speed and power, with added teleportation abilities. During the Mugen Tenshin clan's attack on DOATEC, Helena Douglas told Kasumi that ALPHA-152 was entering the final start-up stage, ready to destroy everything in its path. After defeating Helena, Kasumi went to engage in one-on-one combat with the clone. During DOATEC's destruction, the clone teleported away to escape. The clone later runs into Ayane and Hayate, knocking Hayate unconscious. Ayane and the clone goes in combat and Ayane beats ALPHA-152, current status unknown; it could still be alive. Character Appearance ALPHA-152 is very different in appearance compared to the other clones in the past; while the rest of the clones are perfect copies of Kasumi, ALPHA-152 only baring the body shape of Kasumi. It is totally transparent, a green-blue color, and appears shiny and shimmery, like it is make from liquid, or gel. Her eyes seem to glow white, and has no pupils or irises. The clone doesn't wear clothes, and appears to be completely naked. However, it seems to be lacking nipples, and female genitals, with these areas being flat, like a child's doll would look like. Personality The clone was created to hate the world, and with a focus to destroy everything in its path. It has been shown to willingly fight anyone, no matter if the person attacks it or not. It's unknown if the DOATEC has any control over its actions, or if it is allowed to run riot, and could turn on the DOATEC at any moment. Compared to Kasumi X, ALPHA-152 seems to be inhuman. While Kasumi X seems to have the ability to feel as last a few emotions - in Dead or Alive 2, she laughs as if amused, and seen smiling smugly at the real Kasumi, ALPHA-152 only knows hatred. ALPHA-152 also makes animalistic noises, such as hisses, and stands ready for battle in a crouch, fingers curls, as if ready to pounce; Kasumi X stands normally, and seem to be able to talk like Kasumi. Gameplay and Strategies ALPHA-152's moves are almost identical to those of Kasumi, although it has its own grabs, and it also has the ability to teleport anywhere on the stage. It is also the most difficult boss in the series, and is a very noticeable example of the "SNK Boss Syndrome" - a term used to describe a A.I. boss which can be extremely difficult to defeat. Like most other bosses like this, it can inflict damage close to, and over, 70% of the player's HP in one attack, has easily-executed combos that go far beyond the ability of any regular character, can dodge attacks even at short range, and can teleport to anywhere in the stage instantly. Whilst ALPHA-152 is very powerful, it is also very predictable, having only a handful of combos which are easily recognizable once initiated, and therefore countered relatively easily. ALPHA-152 also follows a sequence of movements where upon once it has been knocked back; it will always teleport to a safe distance from you before moving twice, and then attacking. A player with good timing can unleash a combo of their own the moment after the teleport and movement to counter just about any attack ALPHA-152 uses. Using this technique with a fast character means you can defeat ALPHA-152 by only pressing the punch button. Musical Themes *''Alpha-152'' - Dead or Alive 4 Gallery File:Alpha-152.jpg|ALPHA-152 in Dead or Alive 4 Trivia *The ALPHA-152 in the Dead or Alive 4 trailer is a Beta version that was changed in the final designs of the game. Both versions however have similar figure and color. *Though ALPHA-152 appears unplayable, a hack can create her and make her playable, though it is rarely found. Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Bosses Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Characters